The Big Move
by Juliet Grace
Summary: *REWRITING SLIGHTLY AS OF 03/06/13* When Thalia moves from sunny, fun filled California to the hustle and bustle of stormy New York with her supposedly 'dead' father, who doesn't look too dead to her, things don't go the way she expects...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I have decided to kinda rewrite AHS but umm different plot (I actually know what the plot is this time) and with a new name. I have a load of other stories in the works, so I'm sorry if its large gaps of time till I update TBM again. I will hopefully (I'm NOT going to promise) update next week...hopefully...**

**Anyways enough babbling, enjoy the story. Another the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, cause if I was...well I wouldn't be on fanfic, and I don't own PJO! **

* * *

Thalia bounced down stair, struggling to get her arms through her jacket. "Ma, you up?"

A loud thump came from upstairs, Thalia snorted. "I'm up...now!"

Thalia grinned walking into the shiny kitchen, the marble counters were a blinding white in the sunlight. Thalia shielded her eyes, quickly making her way to the sliver fridge at the back of the room. It didn't take long to make their lunch. A ham sandwich, ready salted chips and a blood red apple for her. And a chicken, lettuce and tomato sandwich, strawberry yoghurt and smoked bacon chips for her mom.

"Ma you want any fruit?" she yelled, staring at the ceiling. She jumped as her mother's voice came from the kitchen door.

"I'm fine thanks Thalia darling, here," she said reaching for her lunch. Thalia passed it over and grabbed one of the two boxes on the counter.

"Morning dear." she said planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Thalia smiled, adjusting the ham in her sandwich.

"Morning ma."

Thalia's mom passed the black bag to Thalia, she grabbed it and set her lunch in it. Thalia walked out the kitchen and grabbed her skateboard from the extremely white living room. Everything in the living room was white, the sofa, the TV, the fireplace, the table, the walls – even the carpet was a bright snow white.

"Keys Thal?" Thalia reached for the car keys on the table, she met her mom the hallway.

"Catch." she threw in the air without looking, her mom caught them easily. Thalia opened the door and set her skateboard on the ground.

"Thalia?" Thalia looks back at her mom, dressed in a sleek purple suit. "Do you want a lift to school?"

Nah, it's a couple minutes away." she said shaking her head, her mom passed her. Pecking her forehead once from before opening the car door.

"I guess I'll see you after school. I'll post the package once at the office." she said, once in the car she rolled down the car window. "Have a good day at school sweetheart."

"Will do!" Thalia's gone, racing down the street. Past all the pristine houses with large pools in their backyards and freshly mowed lanes. Part of Thalia thinks that living the up-state neighbour is like living in a crappy dream. Where every neighbour acts like best friends before stabbing you in the back when they get the chance.

Thalia adds a few flips and jumps as she races to school, the wind whipping through her black hair. She grins. Her hand reaches out for the lamp post, she swings around the corner and down the street. She jumps off the pavement and into the middle of the street.

A car horn honks loudly at her, Thalia shrieks jumping off her board. She hits the edge of the pavement, hitting her shoulder first. She cries out in pain, sitting up rubbing her shoulder she looks at the man in the car.

He glaring at her, "Watch where your going, stupid punk."

Thalia sticks her tongue out, the car drives off. Speeding down the block, she grabs her skateboard and her bag that had flown off her back as she hit the cement ground. Standing up she dusts herself off and continues on her away to school. Her shoulder quietly throbbing in pain, she doesn't dare move her left shoulder.

Every time she does it screams in protest. She jumps off the board, kicks it into her arms and runs up the steps. As soon as she opens the door, her eardrums are assaulted by the loud noises. Cheerleaders shriek and giggled in one corner, while jocks boast and jeer in another. She rolls her eyes and makes it to her locker _without _being pushed into;

a) a locker

b) toilets

c) a janitor's room (You'd be surprised at how many times the latter of the three happens)

Swapping the board for books she moves away from her locker and down the hallway. Homeroom is at the far end of the hallway, could be worst. It _could _be upstairs _and _at the very end of the hall. She takes her seat next to a girl with mousy blonde hair, the girl is quietly chattering to a boy with dark curls and a mischievous grin.

She ignores the bright smile of the blonde girl and takes her seat. She pulls out her phone and scrolls through her messages, till the bells screams. Thalia sighs, removing her feet from the desk. She pushes in closer and looks at door till it opens and the teacher strides in.

Thalia answers when he calls her name, tuning out at the mention of everyone. The morning passes by soundly, she's in Science after lunch. Busying herself by studying a food web. When a woman dressed in stone grey suit and a briefcase waltzed into the room with a sour face. Thalia looked up as she passed, her iron grey hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

She stopped in front of the teacher, she passed a note and snapped few words. Thalia's teacher nodded and motioned in Thalia's direction. Thalia frowned. What did that old hag want with her?

The woman smiled unkindly and strolled to Thalia, "Miss Grace. I have orders to remove you from school and take you back to your home."

The woman's voice was leathery and old, Thalia looked closely at the suit. It was made of grey leather. "Umm by whom may I ask?" Thalia looks at her through slitted eyes, the woman frowns.

"By your mother." she snarls, Thalia gulps. What did her mom want? She only took Thalia out of school if she was in trouble. Her mind jumped to possible accusations that most likely awaited her at home.

Five minutes later Thalia was being marched out of school, the woman's clawed hands on her hands, propelling her forward. Thalia slid into the back step of the sleek black car, they came back the way Thalia came through this morning.

She sharpened her eyes as they pasted by, the shiny red car that had almost hit this morning was parked in the drive. The drive connected to a large house with ivy vines growing up it, looked like a house out a fairytale.

Thalia's mom was sat on the white sofa in the living room, a blank face was crumpling into a worried expression. Stood next to her was a man in a navy blue suit. In his hands was a black leather briefcase, much like the woman's who stood behind her.

"Thalia-" her mother cried once she saw her. The man's head snapped up at her name, his stormy blue-grey eyes took her in.

"Thalia?" he said in a voice like he couldn't believe it was actually her. He moved around the couch and took a couple steps towards her. Thalia step back into the grey woman's arm. He cleared his mother looked up at him with a mix off hatred and fear, but mostly hatred.

"Thalia this...this is your _father_." she said in a shaky voice. Thalia wobbled, she felt light headed and dizzy. She struggled to keep standing up as her legs turned to jelly, the man rushed forward and put his hands on her shoulders. Steadying her.

Once she realized he was touching her she pulled back, sharply. She glared up at him and looked at her mother for support. Her mother's bright blue eyes looked down at the white carpet.

"B-but _I thought you were dead_?" she spat accusingly, she was shocked. Bewildered in fact, her mother on several occasions had told her that her father vanished in a plane crash and was probably dead. _Like her brother_.

Her father looked back her mother, "Heather?"

Heather closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She stared off out the window and Thalia sputtered out "Y-you said he was _dead_!"

She repeated this sentence, with time she said it her voice got even more shrill and high and more accusing. She couldn't believe this betrayal, her mother – her _own mother – _had told her that her dad was dead and yet he is. Standing in the middle of her house, healthy and alive.

"I know." was she said. Her father's expression mirrored her own.

"You lied to your – our – daughter?" his voice was sharp. She didn't look at him, but instead she shifted in her seat. "Why? Why would you do that?"

She was silent for a long while. "I did it because I thought it was the best for _my _daughter!"

Thalia's mother, stood up, her blue eyes blazing. Thalia sank to the floor, she wanted to scream. Her head felt like bursting, but she held in the shaky scream that threatened to rip through her body. Her mother's high, shrill voice scream at her father's deep, booming voice.

"_Your daughter_? She is my daughter too!"

"You are not her father, if you were you would have been there for her. Instead of showing up now, just now!"

"You know I've been busy-"

"Did I?"

Her father's nostrils flared.

"How could you tell her that her own father was dead. And you call yourself her mother and say her love her, if you really did you wouldn't-"

"How dare you! How dare you accuse me of not loving my daughter!"

Both of them opened their mouths to shout at each other again, but this Thalia opened hers as well. "STOP IT! Both of you!"

They looked at her, both equally shocked at her outburst. "How dare you both. How dare you-" she lifted an accusing finger at her father "-for just turning up now! And you-" all the venom in her voice made her mother flinch "-For lying to me-"

"Thalia I really didn't know-"

"Save it _mother dear_," she spat. She steadying her breathing and looked sharply at her father. He looked at her with great remorse. She pushed past the thought of forgiving him, she was going to make him suffer. "What are you doing here anyway? Why now, why all of a sudden?"

He looked at her puzzled, probably trying to figure out why she wasn't screaming at him like she had done with her mother. "Me?"

Her gestured to himself, she rolled her eyes. "Yes you."

"Oh well," he cleared his throat grabbing his briefcase. "Well I've come with an official document stating that Thalia is to live with me for half the year and the other half with you."

Thalia's head buzzed, all noise drowned away and sank to the floor in a shocked heap. "Live with you?"

He nodded, looking like he almost regretted coming here. Almost.

"Yes with me, my son – your brother – in New York."

Thalia breathed in, her mother gasped and sank to couch. She took the paper from him, her hands trembling wildly. If Thalia wasn't as overwhelmed as she was now she would have wondered how her mother was able to read the document as it shook terribly.

"Thalia?"

* * *

**Oh cliffy! So what did you guys think of it; good, better, crap. What are you even living? Please leave your thoughts in a review! Hehee till next time guys...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back once more, with the next chapter. I hope you guys like it, I will really try hard to finish this one. So let's see what happens and let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. I don't own PJO...and if I did Percy and Thalia would be together!**

* * *

"Zack shouldn't you spend some time with your daughter?" Harry, his assistant, said following him. He had returned to New York just little over a week ago, leaving his bewildered daughter and distraught ex-wife behind in California. He figured it be best for him to leave them to think things through and have some time to themselves, to sort everything out. He didn't want to cause any more drama than he already had done.

"Harry!" Zack said turning on the other man with a blazing glare, "Whose side are you on?"

"...Yours?" he answered meekly. Zack rolled his eyes, and they continued walking. "You know, I remember a similar thing happening to you and..."

"Patrick?" Zack said, his voice low and deadly.

"Yes, you two were the best of friends!" Harry said with a smile, "And then something changed. You two were soon at each other's throats and that other guy, what's his name? Harley? Hamish?"

"Heath..."

"Oh yeah, Heath. And Heath tried to help you guys and for awhile you three were inseparable, best friends." Harry looked at his old friend, the mischievous look in his eyes dimmed, "It wasn't long before you three started fighting...do you still talk to them?"

Zack looked at his shoes, black and sleek, he sighed. "No."

Harry looked at his boss, the mood had become dark. "Shame that, you really could use friends like that."

The man's deadly glare dared anyone to approach him, no one did. His office door slammed shut, he took his seat behind the big oak desk. His jaw was clenched shut and his eyes were shut. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and breathed out, relaxing.

Pulling out an old photo from his teenage years, the picture held a group of campers. All dressed in orange camp t-shirts. There was thirteen of them. He had another, another one which was at home. In that photo there was 21 one of them, they were the cabin counsellors that year.

He could easily spot Harry or Harold as he was known back then, the rather short man was even shorter in the picture with even curly hair. The salt-and-pepper hair was falling into his eyes, whereas today it was clipped short.

The next face was of that of Alana or 'Aphordite' as everyone called her. In that particular photo her hair was a velvet-y reddy-brown, falling past her shoulders in soft curls. Even then her make-up was top-notch, she looked absolutely stunning. Everything about her screamed beauty, even the dingy orange camp t-shirt looked high end on her.

He smiled at the faces of the past, he could see himself. Slightly shorter, his hair was longer too. He looked younger in the photo but otherwise he looked very similar as he did today. Either side of him was Heath and Patrick; the three of them were known as 'the Big Three'.

"Sir?" a knock on the door flung him back to reality, he quickly threw the photo back in the door and shut it with his a quick push from his leg.

"Come in," he called, sitting down and starting to work.

A young blonde man with baby blue eyes stepped in, "Harry told me to give you these letters.

The man shuffled through the papers, not looking at Zachary himself, he walked into the middle of the room. "And he said to...um – give this woman, a call."

He took the papers from the employee and the note which was scribbled in messy writing.

_-Zack_

_I know you don't want to, but its for the best. _

_Call your daughter, spend time with her. Things _

_will get worse the longer you leave it alone._

_-H.M_

Zack sighed.

"-Sir?"

He looked up, "Leave. _Now._"

He returned to desk, he sat down with a heavy sigh. The man scampered out the room, Zack looked at the note before throwing it on the desk.

He could hear Harry's mocking voice in his head. _You know I'm right_...

"Damn it Messenger!" Zack growled, sitting up he grabbed the phone and punched a few numbers in and waited.

"Yes I'd like to schedule a flight to California this Thursday, yes thank you." Grabbing his suit coat, he left his office.

"Sir. Sir!" the young blonde man yelled after the CEO. Zack turned around and passed his a rushed note.

"Tell Harry to call Isaac, I'll be gone for roughly five-six days." he turned back and ran for the elevator. "Oh! And call Hailie, have her look after Jason!"

* * *

"He's what?" Jason shouted, outraged. Hailie looked at him, her long brown hair was falling into her exhausted face.

"He's going back to San Deigo, to go see-"

"See who?" Jason jumped up, he knew something was going on with his dad but no one would tell him nothing.

"Nothing, nothing. Just a business trip, you know how it is..." Jason knew how it was, he deflated and Hailie smiled sadly at him.

"Now, now young hero." she said using the old nickname she had given him when he was very little, she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. "Your father is only going to be gone for a week max, and then he'll take you to that baseball game."

"Promise?" Jason muttered, closing his eyes and breathing in the honey sweet scent of his step=mother.

She looked at him uneasy, "I-I promise."

Jason smiled and pushed away, running out the living room.

"Jason, where are you going?" Hailie cried leaping up and racing after him. Jason turned and looked at her, still smiling. He was shoving his arm through a grey wind-breaker, pushing his feet into some Nike shoes. He grabbed his set of keys and opened the door.

"Out, I'll be back later." he said, "Don't wait up!"

Hailie smirked as her stepson left, Jason jogged down the steps of Hailie's house. Hailie had been dating his father over the course of twelve years, it was an on and off again relationship. Part of Jason hoped his parents would get back together, but he knew his mother hated his father and there was zero chance of that happening. And the other part wished his dad would get his act together and propose to Hailie.

It took less then five minutes to reach Reyna's house, and less than five seconds for the black haired girl girl to appear at the door. Jason looked and her, smiling lopsidedly.

"Dad skipped town again?" Jason nodded, she sighed letting him in. "You know you should talk to him about that. I mean he shouldn't keep cancelling on you like that.

"Its not his fault, he's a very powerful and highly thought of business man." Jason said, trying to defend his father, "He's a CEO, you know. The founder-"

"Co-founder."

"Right, _co-founder_, of Grace Industries. Its not his fault he keeps..." _skipping town_.

"Why do you always defend him?" Reyna snapped, turning around. They had been in her kitchen for less than two minutes. Jason frowned.

"I don't defend him, I just explain his motives."

"See you're doing it again. Right there, your defending him!" Reyna was sat atop of the counter, looking at Jason with sharp eyes. Jason's frown deepened.

"Reyna he's my dad!" Jason cried, striding towards her. He looked up at her, she refused to look at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Jason sighed an leaning his head on her arms, placing his hands on her hips. "I'm sorry. But he's dad, I can't help it if I defend him, its a natural reflex."

Reyna kept her mouth clamped shut, but her will broke and she peeked a look at the blonde boy. She sighed and unfolded her arms, Jason's head fell into her torso. She pulled him into a hug, her chin barely able to rest on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, your right. He's your dad, if you don't defend him no one will."

Jason kept quietly for a while, quietly smiling to himself. "Who did that taste coming out your mouth?"

"Like poison."

Jason snorted, pulling Reyna off the counter. She yelped and tightened her grip around his neck and locked her legs around his torso. She laughed along with him, it was times like this where she could actually see the calm and unguarded Jason. A Jason that was rare to see, no many got to see him like this.

So carefree.

* * *

**Hey so these are the Modren names for the Gods, but throught the story you'll see their nicknames pop up. So I hope you guys like the,m, took a lot of time to find similar names...sort of.**

**Anastasia – Athena**

**Zack – Zeus**

**Harry – Hermes**

**Heath – Hades**

**Patrick – Poseidon **

**Hailie – Hera**

**Hector – Hephaestus**

**Abigail 'Abbey' – Artemis **

**Abel – Apollo**

**Adam – Ares**

**Hillary – Hestia**

**Alana – Aphrodite **

**Demi – Demeter**

**Derek – Dionysus**

**Halla – Hebe**

**Hecate – Kat or Katy**

**Hypnos – Henry **

**Iris – Isabella: Izzie**

**Nike – Natasha: Tasha**

**Nemesis – Natalie: Ali**

**Tyche – Tasie**

**And another thing I now in the first chapter Thalia and her mom had a very tight and happy relationship, you don't see to many of those. But towards the end you can see some cracks in their relationship and I will exploit them further, you have been warned. Welp that's all so I need to go and clean my room up and finish hanging my posters back on my wall, till next time... Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty then! Thanks guys for the reviews, if you wanna leave some ideas or any improvements I could make on the story just do so. I promise I will take them into consideration. And does anymore have any one-shots or stories they want to write but are to lazy to do so? I've got loads of time to kill till school starts and again and I have my GCSE's for _real_. That and I was going to Scotland (since my mate cancelled - I was going to go with my aunt and uncle) but instead I'm off to my dads for a month, the first time I've spent a month at my dads since I was six or seven. **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it. I had fun writing the di Angelo scene, I love di Angelo siblings. I cried when Bianca died in the third book. :'( So enough babbling, enjoy the story...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. I don't own PJO...and if I did Percy and Thalia would be together!**

* * *

Percy sighed setting the frame back down on the shelf, his mother hadn't changed much. She still looked like the same twenty-seven year old woman in the photo, just without a the few grey streaks. The two adults in the picture were smiling, in the woman's arm was a blue bundle. The man was staring down at the bundle like it was pure gold.

"Percy? Percy dear?" his mom called, she came into the room. Her brown hair pulled back in a messy bun, a HB pencil held up her hair. She was smiling brightly, in her arms was a old cardboard box containing books and papers. They're were moving into their new house, a new house for a new and improved family. Percy's mom had remarried a man named: Paul Blofis. The English teacher and his mom had parented a set of twins, nearly two years ago.

"Yeah?" he said turning his back on the photo, she set the box down.

"Percy hun can you sort out this box, you know? Put the books on the book shelf and the papers in the fold on the desk," she asked moving back to the door. She stopped, at the frame and looked at him, "While I go get the twins?"

"Yeah sure," he said smiling. Where is his stepfather? Oh yeah he's in Florida visiting his Great-Aunt instead of helping his wife, twins and stepson unpack this stuff. He is apart of this family, isn't he?

His mom smile and left, her footsteps soft and light as they faded down the hallway. Percy began to unpack when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out he read the message, he grinned. Setting the cardboard box down he strode over to the window. Opening the window, he stuck his head out. Smiling he saw his best friend, Annabeth Chase.

Her curly hair was pulled back in a ponytail, showing off her tanned face and startling grey eyes. "What's up Chase?"

"Come down Jackson!" she shouted back up at him. He shook his head, still grinning.

"Can't! I'm helping my mom unpack the stuff!"

He could see her frown slightly, "Can't you do that later?"

Percy looked back in the room, searching for his mom. But she was still downstairs, Percy stuck his head back out the window. Annabeth was shifting around, she looked back up at him and smiled. "Please? For me?"

"Fine! I'll see what my mom says. Be right back!" Percy yelled abandoning the window in search of Sally, he'd do anything for the blonde haired wanna-be-architect, _anything_. So yeah he had this _small _crush on the blonde girl, he still had hopes that she was requite his feelings for her. He so desperately hoped. He held on for hope.

He bound down the stairs passing his mom, carrying both of the twins. He swerved to the side, narrowly missing her and his step-siblings, he pecked her cheek. His wild, lopsided grin said everything. He raced down the hallway, his mom smirked to herself and she carried on down the hall. She turned and shouted, "BE BACK BY FOUR!"

"Four?" Percy questioned, raising his hands up while jogging backwards. His mom laughed.

"Shopping tomorrow - for school?"

"Damn it, forgot about that..."

"Yeah well school starts again in two weeks and I don't want what happened last time to happen this time."

"Oh yeah," What happened last time was Percy sai he'd go, but kept putting it off and one thing led to another and then it was the first day of school and didn't have any equipment. The detentions that day were endless. "It won't! I've learned my lesson, having detention with Mr White made me see the light."

Sally snorted at her son's exaggeration. "Well it better not, I don't want to listen to you moan for the next week that Mr White is giving you a hard time."

"Hey I didn't moan," Percy snipped poking his head around the corner again, giving his mom a pointed look. She raised her eyebrows.

"Percy c'mon!"

"You better go, don't want to land yourself in hot water with Miss Chase." Sally laughed, Percy squirmed.

"Not funny and I'll be back to help you unpack, so don't do all of it. Leave some for me!" With that the black haired boy raced out of the building. Sally sighed, settled the twins down in the play-pin Paul had set up before he left for Florida.

"I've got a lot of work to do." Sally muttered, beginning to clean up the box that Percy had left unfinished.

* * *

Nico stood in front of the window, looking down at his elder sister. The girl was sat outside, on the bench directly in front of the house. She was reading a book on Biology. That's one of the _many _things that Nico finds weird about his sister; she's a total bookworm. She carries a books around with her, everywhere she goes.

"And she wonders why they mock her." Nico muttered to himself, his sister may be smart but she was oblivious.

"Nico honey? Time to get your school stuff, tell your sister!" his mother yelled from downstairs. He could just see her leaning against the kitchen counter with a glass of red wine, with her dark hair and olive skin in a floral dress. He knew his mother _way _too well. Nico opened the window and yelled down to his sister that they were leaving in a few minutes.

She snapped the books shut and ran inside, coming through the back door. She reappeared in the room that they had shared for three years, "Hey Nic, thanks for the heads up."

Her voice was quiet and mousy, but sure and strong. She set the book down on the desk and reached for her hat, Nico grabbed his jacket and slipped on some black Nike hi-tops. He looked over at his sister.

"Are you really going to wear that _skirt_?" he asked, slightly shocked. She looked down at the dark velvet skirt and blushed.

"Yeah..."

"With alphabet tights?" he raised an eyebrow, "And a mustard top with a dark orange scarf? Really?"

"Oh shut up," she snapped looking away, "And since when did you become Gok Wan?"

Nico smirked, Bianca grabbed a text book and shoved it deep inside her old brown leather bag.

"OK one question?"

"What?"

"What possessed you to buy that awful top?"

"Shut up!" she threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face. Nico laughed and threw the fluffy pillow back on the bed.

"I was just asking!"

"Shut up!" Nico smirked, following his sister down the stairs. His mom was stood at the bottom of the staircase, impatiently checking her watch.

"Oh good, there you two are! Bianca," her mom turned her sharp gaze on the eldest. Nico gulped and slipped past them. Bianca looked at her brother in shock, she glared at him. He returned her look with a shrug. "What's on that stain on your skirt, and what possessed you to wear that top with this skirt."

She said pulling at the skirt, Bianca rolled her eyes. What was it with her family being a family of heterosexual Gok Wans? Her mother tried to rub the stain out but it stayed. She inhaled deeply and looked at her.

"Bianca, please tell me you haven't been outside."

Bianca looked down and murmured a lie. Her mom threw hands up in the air. "Bianca what have I told you, what would your father say-"

"Don't tell papa!" Bianca all but shouted.

Nico looked up and at his mom. "Ma he doesn't need to know."

"Know what?"

The man who walked into the fouay was a tall, lanky man with slick and oily black hair. Dressed in a black suit Heath di Angelo looked like the Grim Reaper on a business trip.

"Papa!" Bianca jumped and hid behind her mother who in turn did her best to shield her daughter.

"Honey, its nothing. I was just telling Nico and Bianca some silly stories about when we were younger."

He frowned, the sentence clearly made him sour. Nico couldn't help but notice his eyes went to the picture frame on the table in the hall. A picture with twenty or more teenagers in orange shirts. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, he knew his father wasn't one to speak of the past.

"Very well but it doesn't do well to dwell on the thoughts of the past, and Maria," he turned at looked at his wife. The room took a very chilling turn. "Stop filling our kids heads with silly dreams and thoughts."

"But I-"

"I said," his look silenced her, "_Stop_."

"Yes dear, c'mon kids. Time to go."

Nico and Bianca were pushed in front of their mother, while their parents strode behind them. Nico gulped and looked at his sister, he could read the look in her eyes. She was feeling the same dread that he was.

* * *

Thalia was passed out on the white living room couch, snoring softly. Her mother looked at her from the door frame, she folded her arms across her chest. She didn't want to wake the raven haired girl from her nap, but she needed to tell Thalia the news about her father before he got here at the end of the week. She sighed and moved to sit next to Thalia, picking up her feet she took her seat.

She gently rubbed the girl's feet, the small smile on her daughter's lip made her feel both happy but heavy at the same time. "Thalia darling, wake up."

Thalia's mom shook her legs, trying to wake the girl up. She groaned and mumbled, pulling her legs up. "Go away..."

"Oh Thalia babe, I need to tell you something." she breathed in deeply, "Something very important, I need you to wake up and listen to me."

There was a long pause and then Thalia broke it, sitting up "What?"

She rubbed her eyes, looking at her mom. Heather instantly felt sick, the guilt was becoming immensely heavy. Thalia looked at her mom, her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose bun. Her laid down and relax look made Thalia uneasy. It wasn't often Thalia saw her mom in a baggy top and old joggers.

"Mom, what's wrong? Is it Aunt Jenny?" Aunt Jenny had a history of getting herself in..._trouble_. Thalia's mom looked worried, she shook her head.

"It isn't Jenny, umm Thalia I don't know who to put this...but your dad-"

"What does he want?" her glare was pure poison, Heather leaned back on the couch.

"Thalia," her voice was low and warning, "Listen- Listen to me. Your father is coming back here to spend time with you – _and _you will _not_ argue with me or him."

"Mom I'm not five any more, that cr-"

"Language!"

"Fine, that _bull_ won't work with me any more! I'm sixteen mom, I'm like any other 'normal' sixteen year old. I'm a pain in the ass."

Heather looked at her daughter oddly before snorting, Thalia giggled.

"I can't agree with you, you are most certainly not 'normal'!" her mother laughed. "But you _are _a pain in the ass."

Thalia snorted. Her thoughts about her father-daughter weekend almost vanishing...

"So mom, explain to me about dad."

Thalia's mom looked at her, the smile fading. Thalia's legs were onto on her mom's, as they sat on the couch. "Well he said that he's scheduled a flight and he'll be here at the end of the week, you have a few days before then. And the only other information he gave was that he wanted to spend time with you."

"Wanted? You mean forced. Lets face it ma, if gave a damn about me he would have contacted me sooner rather than later. Which is what he's done." Thalia said, she couldn't help but feel so alone and hurt. Even with her mother here, she felt stone cold and isolated.

"Thalia that isn't his fault...its mine."

Thalia looked away, she pulled her legs back and moved to the far end of the couch. Her mother had told her that her dad was dead...so what had she told him?

"What did you tell him?"

"Well when we divorced, he took Jason and I took you. And for awhile everything was going great, but soon he was trying to win custody over both of you and...I was sure to lose. He's one of the most powerful CEO's in the world, even if I am a co-founder of Grace Styles or Industries or what the hell he's named it! So I sent him a letter, saying...saying you were _dead._"

Thalia's blood ran cold.

"You did what?"

* * *

**Oh! Cliff hanger, well I'm off to my dads folks! I'll see ya guys later, possibly next Sunday or even Saturday if I can get off my lazy ass. I post the next chapter...which I say go ahead and work on since things on are getting _serious _- for Thals and her mommy! Don't forget to review, reviews are author's food, so basically what I'm saying is 'DON'T FORGET TO FEED ME!' Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So things didn't go accordingly to plan, I said they would have an evil father-daughter day but after the whole mother-daughter fiasco, things went in a slightly didn't direction. OK it jumped onto completely different roads here, and Thalia breaks down... Oops said too much already, oops... Now you'll have to read...*evil grin***

**Thank you guys for the reviews you guys are freaking amazing really, I love you people. Please, please review, I love reviews more than I love Black veil Birdes (band and not really, they are just to freaking awesome not to be number one in my life;). So you guys keep being awesome, getting reviewing and remember any ideas or advise you have don't be afraid to PM or leave in a review, if its rude or hurtful I will delete it. You have been warned.**

**I'm sorry its a bit short today, but I'm working on the next chapter to House of the Gods; I shall adivse you guys to go read it (by going onto my profile and scrolling down till you see the fic;)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. I don't own anything. If I did Annabeth wouldn't be with Percy and Nico and I would be dating;) Oh and Thalia would be with Percy...**

* * *

Thalia stood up eruptively, her dark hair falling into her eyes. Her mom looked at her through desperate blue eyes, her stood up weakly. Her shaking hands were stretched out towards Thalia, Thalia recoiled. Thalia watched her mother deflate.

"You said I was _dead_ – to my own dad!" Thalia snapped, closing her eyes. Fighting back the tears and frustration that the last week has brought. "How could you?"

Heather flinched.

"You told my dad, that I was dead." Thalia shrieked, jabbing an accusing finger at her mother, "So when he didn't come to visit me, you told me he was dead. Oh gods...I've blaming my dad all these years...when I should have been blaming _you_."

Heather gasped for words, but her voice failed her. Thalia glared at her, the hurt in her eyes burning like fiery blue beacon.

"How could you?"

Heather sank to the floor for what felt like the thousandth time this week, she shook her head. Tears now falling down her weary face. "I am so so sorry Thalia darling-"

"_Don't call me that_."

Heather looked up at her Thalia, standing tall and ominous. She never thought she'd fear her own daughter, but at this very moment in time. She felt so frightened, that she wanted to melt into the ground where she sat.

"Thalia please darl – please, can we just talk through this?"

"No _mother dear_," Thalia snapped, every word said dripped venom. "We cannot talk things through, because there is nothing left to talk through. You've said all you need to – fact! Maybe a little too much to be honest."

Heather clamped her mouth shut and watched hopelessly as Thalia looked at her in disgust before storming out, the slamming of the front door as she went.

_Well that's it, you've screwed it all up. Big time. You tried to protect and love her and yet all you ended up doing but hurting her. Well done Heather. _Heather groaned inwardly, she truly had screwed things up with Thalia.

* * *

Thalia didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away from her. Clear her head, at the moment her mind felt like a race track, zooming hundreds and hundreds of miles around her brain. It was all just a bit too much to handle.

Thalia broke into a jog, she needed to put as much distance between her and that..._monster_, she had called her mom, as quick as possible. Thalia broke into a sprint, her breathe now coming out as short puffs. The wind whipped Thalia's eyes, making them water. Thalia ran past the sign that welcomed the world to Jamie Royal Court. Home of the rich and successful, named after Jamie Royal; a successful businessmen and extremely wealthy man.

It wasn't long till Thalia past the bait shop nearly two blocks from her house, she kept running and she'd keep running for as long as she possibly could. _Running away from your fears_...

The voice stopped her, she eruptively stopped dead in the middle of the road. Thalia panted, her eyes wildly scanning the area, her eyes didn't focus on anything for too long. Thalia whimpered.

It. Was. All. Just. Too. Much.

The pale girl sank to her knees, rubbing her eyes – pushing back the tears that threatened to spill. She never felt more confused, upset, angry or even _alone _in her life, and here she is. Kneeling in the middle of the road, crying while at any moment a car could come and run her over.

Part of her wish a car _would _run her over, save her from this...this..._nightmare_. Then the other part was screaming for her to get off the road and to the side, cry there. At least her life would be in less danger. But unfortunately that part of her was being beaten by the suicidal part of her. A car's engine roared a few feet from her.

Finally here it comes, by the time they see her it will all be too late. Thalia kept her eyes focused on the ground, her nails digging into her knees as she gasped for air. In a matter of seconds that car would hit her.

Is it too late run? Probably...

Thalia closed her eyes waiting for the impact, "Thalia?"

Thalia's eyes snapped open and she looked up at the familiar voice. Her dad was standing a foot away from his car, he looked concerned. He took a fumbling step towards her. Thalia recoiled, falling from her knees, her hand shot out and hit the ground. She ignored the pain, she could later embrace.

"_Get away from me_!" Again that high panic filled voice, the one she had used on her mom just minutes ago. "_Get the hell away from me_!"

Her voice sounded thick, watery yet still high and shrill. Her dad looked at her both confused and pity. The concern was still there, but it fled to the background.

"Thalia," he began. Thalia stopped and looked up at him. Her panting had slowed down, back to normal regular breathing, "Please Thalia get out from the middle of road, a car could hit you."

"I wish a car _would _hit me..." she muttered quietly, but not quietly enough so that her dad couldn't hear.

"Don't say that," her dad snapped, "Don't you _ever_ say that again."

Thalia looked at him surprised, she didn't struggle when he walked over to her and picked her up roughly by her arm, dragging her to his car. The pain was welcomed actually, it made that numb feeling (the one that had been spreading through her limbs since she left her house) vanish bit by bit. The engine roared to life as her father slammed the car door shut.

"Right we're going back to your mother's-"

"_No_!" she shouted, panic hit her voice hard. Her dad looked at her through the rear-view window. He frowned, something was wrong and he wasn't exactly in any position to ask her what was troubling her.

"OK then, where do you want to go?" Thalia mirrored his expression, she looked like a younger female version of him, dressed like rock-star type punk, but still the similarities were uncanny.

"I don't know, anywhere but there? Maybe..."

"Movies? Café," her dad said pulling over, he turned to look at her, "Any of those caught your fancy?"

"Movies I guess, but I don't have any cash." he snorted, it took a few seconds to free his wallet, he threw back to her.

"I hope there's enough to cover it." Zack wasn't looking at her any more, he was navigating his way to the cinema.

"Holy cow – Jesus dad how much do you have?" she stared wide-eye at the green.

"I take it there's enough?" she nodded, the numb feeling returning except this time it was in awe. Her dad caught her expression and smirked.

"Right, to the movies then!" Thalia's lips curled into a small smile, she looked up at her dad. Maybe he wasn't that bad a father after all. Thalia sunk into the cushion-y seat and looked out the window smiling.

* * *

**The usual crap; I'm sorry (a million times sorry). It will be better and longer next time, and I know the ending was crap but hey I'm tired. I didn't any sleep last night, I'm surprised I'm still alive at this piont in time...**

**Anyway review (FEED ME!) and did you know that I love Soul Eater? Gosh Soul's smile is just freakin' ace! Welp bye! Remember to check out House of the Gods, it'll probably be updated tomorrow or the day after. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy! And I hope you enjoy, it probably crap but just read it...or Percy shall die;) Aah whom I kidding, I couldn't kill or watch Percy die...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Nor am I Rick Riordan, the genius behind the magic!**

* * *

"_Mom_..." Percy groaned, Sally ignored him picking out a ocean blue hoodie. She held against him, mentally calculating its worth and appearance. She frowned lightly before shoving it back into the pile. Percy rolled his eyes, next up was a grassy green t-shirt with a black tree in the middle.

"Mom, really?" he raised an eyebrow at her, she looked at him and sighed.

"Fine you go and select something you want to wear-" Percy grinned wildly, ear to ear, "-_Only_."

Percy let out a long groan.

"Only if it has my seal of approval."

Percy let out another long groan.

"Hey I let you have an extra hour with your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Percy said heatedly, Sally giggled placing a hand on her hip she raised a brow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, no can we stop talking about...about _Annabeth_...please?" her son had become quite flustered, a burning blush had stained his tanned cheeks pink. "I-I'm gonna go...find a-a...a t-shirt..."

Sally tried to stifle a fit of laughter, but it escaped in little giggles. Percy moaned, before stomping off. Sally put a hand over her mouth and let out a laugh, she shook her head. Her poor baby had it bad.

They went up an hour later with seven new t-shirts, two hoodies (one zip up and one not), a new pair of vans, a P.E. uniform (black shorts and a white and blue t-shirt) and five pairs of jeans. Sally sighed at the price, now all they had to do was buy some pencils, pens, pads etc. Wonderful...

"Percy dear, I'll met you in the book store in a minute." Sally said turning around, ruffling through her purse. "Here's ten dollars; should be _enough _to buy your school equipment. I need to go buy some more diapers for the twins, so I'll be across the street."

Percy nodded, feeling exhausted. Soon school would start soon, less than two week. Percy frowned, where did the holidays go?

* * *

Alana pursed her ruby red lips, the brunette girl sat next to grumbled, today the supermodel was flashing off newly dyed golden blonde locks and dazzlingly crystal blue eyes, she looked like a real life Barbie doll.

"Oh Piper darling, sit up straight, slouching is bad for your posture." Piper felt two perfectly rounded nails tap her back, pushing her to sit straight, "If you want to be a model..."

Piper tuned out, it was the same old speech. '_If you want to be a model, Piper hunny, you must stand tall - keep back straight. It both adds to your height and makes you look slimmer, adds power to your stance. A powerful tip to become a powerful model._' Piper groaned, she repeatedly stated to her mother (and on occasions, her father) that she didn't want to be a model. She actually wanted to be...well she didn't know what she _exactly _what she wanted to be.

She was still working on the whole options thing, she had the choices of surfer and singer. Maybe...

"-Piper?" her mom's shriek brought her crashing back to reality, she blinked rapidly at her mom. "Were you even listening to a word I was saying?"

Piper rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, checking it she saw the message was from Leo. She smiled brightly.

"Sorry mom, I need to go. Leo just texted me!" she said jumping up, her mom frowned but perked up.

"Ooh...Leo? Oh hunny! You never mentioned your boyfriend to me!" Piper stopped smiling, she blinked at her mom. Leo? Her boyfriend? As if, get real... Piper frowned at her mother, she stammered.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she shrieked, she felt her cheeks burn red. Alana smirked coyly, she nodded.

"Well that heavy blush on your cheeks says otherwise..." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Urgh!"

"Oh Piper darling!"

"Shut up, I'm officially not talking to you any more." Alana raised her hands up in surrender. Piper groaned again.

"You know groaning cannot be good for you..."

Piper groaned.

"I'M LEAVING NOW!"

"'kay darlin'."

As soon as she stepped outside, the cool air blew her hair back, momentarily blinding her, she turned left and saw a familiar head full of curly locks. She grinned and walked towards him. Leo was stood at the end of the street in grey skinny jeans, a white top (a few buttons undone at the top) and striped black braces. Piper smiled, his dorky-classy style suited him well. Those little oil stains on his jeans and shirt made him...him.

"Hay," she said reaching him.

He smiled, they walked down the block passing a few classmates along the way. Piper smiled breifly and waved timidly and carried on with Leo, Leo stopped walking and opened the door and motioned for Piper to go through. Piper flashed a smile and walked in, the smell of coffee and coco beans drifted dizzyingly through the air, it was almost to _heavenly _to smell; Piper loved the smell.

"Hot chocolate or...?" Piper took a seat near the back of the café, while Leo went to the till. Piper nodded, checking her phone again. It was roughly 3 o'clock and she was due back a her dad's at 7. Piper felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around. Reyna smiled at her, next to her Jason was draping an arm around her waist. He flashed a dazzling smile. Piper felt her stomach flutter.

_Stop it! He's got a girlfriend...Reyna... And you're her friend! One of her __best__ friends!_

Piper gulped, Leo came back before she had to say anything. She smiled inwardly, trust Leo to unknowingly save her fromt he awkwardness of the conversation. She could deal with Reyna on her own, and Jason on his own (sort of - it has got alot harder to speak to him since he started dating Reyna) but together...it makes her blood boil and she feels so mad.

"Hey, man," Leo said patting Jason on the back. He smiled lazily at Reyna, Reyna gave a smile (if you really could call it that) and took a seat opposite Piper and Leo. Piper felt Leo's arm skim her shoulder as he leant back, resting his arms on the top. It was just now dawning on her that she's trapped. She was feeling slightly sick...

"Leo, hey Reyna do you want anything?" Jason said looking at the dark haired girl, said girl shook her head and Jason looked away. He smiled at Piper and Leo before getting up. The three of them sat in awkward silence, Piper knew it shouldn't be awkward but she couldn't help but nervously shift in her seat and she couldn't look Reyna in the eye.

"So Rey, what have you an' Jason been doing today?" Leo asked, taking a sip out of a cappuccino. Piper wondered why she was letting him drink it, gods know he's hyper enough without any caffeine.

"Umm just been hanging out down at the park," Reyna said, "Since Jason's dad skipped town for San Deigo. Jason didn't say why, is that weird?"

Reyna had drew in closer when she added that last sentence, she spoke in a hushed whisper. Leo frowned and shrugged. "Dunno, Pipes knows Jason better than I do."

Piper felt alarms sound in her head, she made a mental note to slap Leo around the head when they left. Reyna looked at her strangely and Piper tried not to squirm. "Err - I don't know him _that _well. But it does sound sort of odd, I wouldn't worry it about it though. There's probably a reason why he didn't say."

Reyna looked at her a few seconds longer, then she nodded like it made sense. Piper breathed out in releif. Jason came back with a deep brown drink with froth on top. The three acted like nothing happened, so when Jason put his arm around Reyna's shoulder she tried to hide the flinch but Piper caught it. Even Leo caught it, he frowned at her but looked down at his drink.

"So..."

Piper looked up at the blonde boy, and back at Leo. She motioned at the door with her ever-changing eyes. Leo frowned then suddenly nodded and made a small 'O' shape with his mouth. He turned to the couple, "Hey me and Pipes have got to go."

Jason nodded, not really paying attention, he was more focused on his girlfriend who refused to look at him. Leo stood up eruptively and walked to the door, opening it for Piper. Piper smiled at him lightly. Jason grinned, "They make a cute couple, don't they?"

Reyna shook her head, her glazed eyes gained focus and sharpened. "Huh - oh yeah! They do...hey do you think they're dating?"

Jason's eyebrows knitted together, "No why?"

"Well they did leave without explanation and Leo seems awfully nice to Piper - very gentlemen like. Opening the door for her and letting her through first."

Jason made a face, he just couldn't see Piper and Leo together. Maybe he just didn't like the idea of them _being _together. No that can't be the reason, why would he hate the idea of them being a couple - wait that's right. Its an idea, they aren't actually together...are they?

Jason looked back at the door and frowned. "Hmm..."

* * *

"Mom."

"Thalia."

The blonde woman smiled curtly at the raven haired girl, Thalia passed her and went straight to the coffee machine. Pouring herself a cup she took a sip, Heather sighed heavily and lent against the counter. That feeling of dread that made Thalia's stomach rise slowly, making it damn near impossible to breath - let alone to do anything else.

It had been exactly one week, four days, fourteen hours and thirty-two minutes since mother and daughter had spoken properly to each other. And it was eating up Thalia, she couldn't shake the feeling of nauseous. Man she shouldn't being feeling either sick or guilty, she had done nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing wrong, absolutely nothing _wrong_.

"Yes?" Thalia said shakily, "_Mother dear_?"

Heather grimaced, "Your father called, he said he will pick up in two days. So you better get packed..."

Thalia frowned, feeling dejected. She quickly schooled her expressions, flashing her mom a smile she bounced out the room with a "'Kay!"

Heather deflated against the counter, she truly had screwed up. "Maybe I should give up..."

Thalia stomped upstairs and threw herself onto her bed, everything in her room was in the process of being packed up. Three boxes with 'this way up' signs crowded the room, some of her shoes were resting on top along with some clothes and books on the floor. It short her room was a mess.

Why? Because her stupid mother had lied to her father, saying he was dead and it turns out he isn't, then he turns up and says she coming to his for 6 months in New York. New _friggin' _York. What on Earth is she gonna do? Does her brother even know about her or did they all lie about that to?

She could imagine it, her stepping inside those classy doors with tons of bags and seeing him at the top of the stairs. And him having a blank expression on his face, a 'what the Hell is she doing here?' look, then they would explain to him that this his long-lost sister Thalia and she will be attending the same school as you. Then he'd freak and he would say he doesn't have a sister or my sister is dead! And the rest would be history...

"Kill me now..."

* * *

**Sorry its been ages, and by the Holidays it like the Easter holidays I guess, so the Thalia got drag out her school it was last day school till it broke up for two weeks. Alrighty then, sorry guys I promise it will get better, since time I write Thalia will be packed and ready to go, probably getting into a car with her dad I think... Next time Jason and Thalia shall met...should be interesting! I should probably note that I WON'T update for awhile since I'm gonna try to get into the groove of coursework...for the entire year-_- so much homework. So my non-regular updates will get more spaced, and the updates will probably be one-shots I manage to scribble during maths or science or something:) Laters!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Dz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy guys and gals! Sorry I've been super busy, but I have written the next couple of chapters and I'll try to update either weekly or every two weeks...but knowing me like I do, it'll take a month for me to update... Sorry!**

**Anyways you know the usual disclaimer bit where I say I don't own any of this brillant series, so that's that. I'm off to go write some more stuff and read some _Time Quake_ since I've finished _Howl's Moving Castle _and I only got that yesterday! Swear down that books is one of the best I've ever read, much like _Perks of being a Wallflower_, I recommend you guys read these books, oh by the way _Time Quake _is part of a triology, the _Gideon Triology _I think...**

**Well I'm off, I need to get as much read of other books before I get Mark Of Athena, because I know I'll drop everything else to read that...**

**So enjoy...**

* * *

Thalia dragged her bags to the car, "Here." The boy – tall and weedy with a shock of ginger hair - around the ages of 18 or 19, grudgingly took it and carefully threw it into the back of the car.

She turned around.

Her mom stood to attention at the door, her fair hair was pulled back in a messy buns, her dark roots made her blonde hair look oddly paler. She had bags under her perky eyes, she had that eerie fake smile she wore when Thalia had come home from school and her mom had announced she was getting married again. Thalia sighed.

"Mom." she said shortly. Heather looked down at Thalia, for an off day her mom looked oddly glamorous; sleek black heels, coal grey trousers and jacket with a sea foam coloured blouse. "Meeting?"

She nodded curtly and waved it aside, " Thalia if you ever need to just talk, you can still talk to me – you know that right?"

Thalia faltered, sympathy for her mother crept upon her almost at once. She regretted with a guilty conscience for the way she had been treating her mom for weeks, like she was nothing more than a matt. She blamed her guilt on her anger for her lies, so it turned into a full circle. Like a boomerang, the blame landed back to her mom. The guilt dried up.

"Yeah," she said dryly, her mom looked at her sadly, "Thanks. I'll call you when we get there 'kay?"

Her mom smiled lightly, a true smile, she nodded. "Thank you darling, I'll miss you loads. I do love you, I truly do, almost more than anything else. Don't forget that."

Thalia smiled, it almost felt like old times.

"I won't." Her mom bent down a kissed her forehead and clung to her, Thalia patted her back and awkwardly shuffled away towards the car. Her dad leant against eh brick fence of her house; seeing Thalia open the car door and get in, he walked to Heather looking rather grim.

He smiled at her, it was friendly, but it wasn't _unfriendly_. "Heather."

Thalia's mom stared back at him, slightly wide eyed but almost a second later she recovered and slipped into a false smile. A smile she had seen in many photos of her as a teenage girl with colourful braces, in a silly sweater with a salmon pink 'H' on it, posing with a teenage boy with stormy blue-grey eyes and a wave of black hair. Her mom and dad.

Thalia sunk into her seat, had her mother actually ever loved her dad?

She peeked around, the ginger haired boy had gotten into the driver's seat and was starting up the car, a signal for her father to get a move on.

"Zach," her mom said loudly, "Tell Jason I'm sorry and I do love him, and please make sure Thalia feels like she has someone to confined into."

Her mom's wishes were simple and motherly, it made Thalia feel warm inside. Zach smiled and nodded, in a gruff sort of voice he whispered something to her. Her mother's face paled and she nodded slowly. It took her a few blinks to return to a normal tanned colour.

He kissed her cheek and gave her a sort semi-hug before turning on his heel and stalked back to the car. Thalia breathed in deeply, in a few short hours she'd be boarding a plane and then at the end of the next day she'd be arriving at her dad's home.

She felt absolutely sick to the bone.

"Bye Thalia darling!"

"Bye ma! I'll call you when we get there!"

Her mom smiled sweetly and waved them out the drive, when it came to the corner and Thalia's mom was cut from view, Thalia sank lower in her seat. It was only now that the feeling of loneliness had finally dawned on her. She just realised how lonely she actually felt.

It was odd really, she wanted nothing more to be back in her mom's home, resting with her mom walking _Home Alone_, drinking her mom's famous hot coco with itsy-bitsy marshmallows.

"Bye mommy..."

* * *

Jason stared blankly at the girl's silhouette, the light from behind made the girl's body dark and blacked out, he frowned. Who the hell was this with his dad? He opened his mouth to speak but Reyna's voice interrupted him.

"Jason?" she called from the kitchen, the sound of running water stopped, "Is your dad back?"

It was a long pause till she came to find him, she touched his shoulder and felt his shiver. His flinch made a instant pool of worry in her stomach.

"Jason? You all right? What's wrong? Oh hi Mister Grace, I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" she asking, her eyes flicked between the two of them. She looked at the fourth person, she frowned like Jason. "Whose this?"

Mister Grace grunted, the sound of a suitcase hitting the ground echoed through the tense air. Jason blinked, he shook his head and looked down at Reyna like she was an alien. She slipped her hand into his. She had her other hand wrapped around his bicep.

"Reyna," Jason's father was gruff, like he hadn't a good night's sleep for a week now, she supposed he hadn't. "Could you excuse us?"

She nodded.

She whispered something to Jason, he nodded numbly. She started forward when Jason's dad stuck out his hand, "Could you the back door. The fronts a bit occupied."

The girl a few feet from him, shuffled and tucked some hair behind her ear. She caught a silver tag like earring on the upper part of her left ear. Her mouth made an 'O' shaped, but she nodded. So slipped out the back door and jogged back to her house, worrying about Jason all the way home.

"Jason."

Jason looked at his dad and then at the girl. She had moved from the light and slightly into the shadows, so he could now make out her features. She was pretty in a emo style way, with a tag earring and a sparkling black nose stud.

She was unnaturally pale he noticed, the shadows probably made it worst, she had freckles too. It contrasted with her black hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were what his were drawn to, they were the same stormy, electric blue as his were. For some reason this put his stomach on the edge.

"Dad not to be rude for anything, but whose this?" to his surprise he chuckled and patted the girl's shoulder, the girl awkwardly slid out of his grip. Her small hands gripped around the canvas bag in her hands.

"This," he said full-heartedly, now he was sounding more like the father he knew, "This my son! Is your sister."

All the blood in Jason's face vanished in the short space of 0.01 seconds. "Wha...?"

His smile wavered, "This is your sister-" he sighed slightly "-Thalia."

"T-Thalia?"

That couldn't be! Thalia was dead, she had died when he was two. At least that's what he was told. Its what Hailie told him, partly because his dad couldn't answer the question – no matter how many times he asked.

"Impossible!" he yelled, "She's dead!" the girl flinched and looked at him almost pleadingly. He looked at his dad and back at the girl, she opened her mouth.

"Um Jas-"

"No shut up!" his hand covered his ears and he screwed his shut. He tried to block this out. This wasn't happening, there wasn't a ghost here. "Nope, nope, nope... This is _not _happening..."

His muttering carried on till Zach strode over to him and gripped his arms. "Son listen..."

Jason had gone deadly quiet and pale. Thalia felt sorry for him, almost as sorry as she did for herself.

What have I got myself into?

"Thalia is alive, I know Hailie and I had told you otherwise-"

"Otherwise?" he shrieked, "Otherwise? You call dead otherwise? I call that freaking sadistic of you! Why would you say she's dead if she isn't?"

Thalia thought he had a good point. She gulped, her throat was dry and sore. This wasn't going so well.

Their dad opened his mouth to speak again but Jason had already thrown himself halfway up the stairs and was thundering up them quicker than Sonic the Hedgehog. His bedroom door slammed shut and he sank to the floor, feeling sicker than ever.

Despite all of this, he thought of his friends. How was he going to explain to them that the sister he had told them was dead, wasn't in fact dead at all. But very much alive. '_Oh hey guys! You remember I told you that my sister Thalia was dead, right? Well guess what! She's alive!_' They'll think he's gone insane...

"Why...?"

School was a week away, and his dead sister was here. What a way to end the summer!

* * *

**Well off! Have fun you guys! Till the next time we met! Bye! Dont forget to review!**

**-Dz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys long time no see. I swear the reason I updated wasn't because of homework, OK it was. But I just couldn't be arsed to do it and all piled up...so yeah. Anyways here the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO or PJO**

* * *

Piper smiled sweetly at the cheerleader, Drew winked at her and sauntered off, steering Leo away from his locker. Piper dropped the smile and snarled, her lips formed an unpleasant frown, crossing her arms across her chest. Drew had a way of getting under her skin, it was something Piper and the others found endearing (how they found it only _endearing _was beyond Piper – not that she cared).

Behind her, Percy chatted to Annabeth quietly, "What do you think the new girl will be like?"

The images of different types of girls popped into his head, none of them seemed to be friendly or even remotely nice. Most of them were clones of Drew and her little gang of hags. Piper watched Annabeth roll her eyes as Percy pulled a 'thinking face'.

"If you ask me I think she'll be another Drew clone." Piper said, joining them. Percy looked at her blankly, but nodded.

"Its because the majority of the girls in Goode are evil, heartless she-demons that eat the weak's souls." Annabeth growled, her free hand clenched into a fist and Percy looked at her slightly worried. "What? Its true, you know? You've seen Drew and her little crones!"

Percy nodded, Annabeth sighed and loosened her jaw and the two walked off to homeroom. Leaving Piper fuming, she wondered back to the place Drew had left her originally, staring at it blankly she pursed her lips. She was furious! How dare that...that _sem-demon_! Take _her _Leo – wait. _Her _Leo? He wasn't hers and she wasn't his.

"-Piper?" a familiar voice drifted into earshot. She spun around and saw Hazel, the freshman was looking slightly nervous and worried. "You OK?"

Piper nodded, "You?"

"Um do you know where Frank is?" she asked, "He said he'd walk me to homeroom but I can't find him."

Piper frowned, "Frank's ill. Sorry he isn't here." Hazel's face fell. "But I can walk you to homeroom, if you want?"

Hazel's face lifted slightly and she nodded, Piper smiled. Her mind drifting away from Leo and Drew. She dropped Hazel off in Ms Cooper's room and walked start to her own homeroom. She noted with slight disdain that Jason wasn't here nor Reyna for that fact.

Reyna, who always managed to turn up to school ever since they had met (which was halfway through third grade), didn't turn up at all. Piper frowned, since Leo was being dragged around by Drew's little finger, she didn't have anyone to hang out with at lunch. Everyone was either ill or busy doing something.

- Annabeth had debate club.

- Percy had a swimming meet and then he's going to the dentist.

- Luke was in Hawaii till Sunday.

- Reyna was apparently ill.

- Jason was somewhere, probably tagging along with his dad.

Her mind pondered over the image of _Grace Styles _in her mind, it was classy that was for sure. Not very family-friendly or affordable. Even her famous actor dad cringed at the prices of some of the suits in their range. Jason was probably tagging along just to make his father's business seem more family-friendly. Then again, he said he'd be in school tomorrow. Figures he'd miss the first day back.

So that left Hazel and Piper wasn't sure how to feel about hanging out with a freshman. Despite her only being a sophomore (while Frank, Annabeth, Percy and Drew were all juniors and Luke a senior), like Leo, Jason and Reyna. Though Reyna studied at a junior level – man the girl was practically was a junior, Piper sometimes attended a junior lesson with Annabeth and Drew.

There may only be a year difference but it still felt weird, she surprised that Frank and Hazel hung out. Piper thought of high school like a jungle, hanging with littluns would seriously damage your popularity level.

"Piper. Psst. Piper!" Piper swiveled around, Leo who was risking to speak to her while Drew's back was to him, smiled. "Save me!"

She blinked. "Sorry – you're on your own."

Leo cursed and quickly turned around, shooting a smile at Drew and a glare back at Piper, Piper snorted. How unlucky the poor guy was, literally the most popular girl in school had taken a uncanny liking to him. Piper huffed, for she cared she was doing Leo a favor He had once said to her how he wonder what being popular felt like.

"Well this is fantastic." she muttered to herself, under her breathe. "Just fantastic."

By the time it was lunchtime, Piper felt like hanging herself. History with the most boring teacher in existence was one of the worst way to spend an hour. And it only got worse from there, since Leo was being turned into Drew's new little 'project', she didn't have him to make her lessons more endurable. She was dreading the rest of the day. The day couldn't have ended sooner, Piper grabbed her stuff and ran out the building. Crashing and bumping into many already irritated people on her way out. Silena, Drew's right hand girl, being one of them.

"Watch it you, you little wannabe!" she snarled. Within seconds she went back to blindly checking her nails, Drew pulls up beside her with another girl. A redhead, Drew's cousin, Melody. Piper ignored them and carried on her way out, she spotted Leo at the bottom waiting for her.

He waved at her, she smiled and bounced down the steps and they carried on walking. They chattered about Drew and her little clique till they came to Piper's home. Piper laughed, smiling she waved him goodbye and went inside.

"Hey Jason'll be back tomorrow!"

"Yeah and maybe the new girl will show today!" Leo shouted back. Piper nodded, she hadn't noticed that the new girl was meant to start today and that she hadn't been there. She frowned, maybe it was the nerves of starting a new school. Piper knew how she felt, she had been to enough new schools to know how sick you could feel about it.

* * *

**Well I'm done, I'm gonna go to sleep. I know it was short and crap but the next will be better, it'll have Thalia in it;). If you guys want me to update quicker than I suggest you review as much as possible! If I get 10 reviews, I'll update in the next two weeks and I'll update I promise. 10+ and I'll try and update hopefully within a week. So getting reading and reviewing!**

**-Dz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Howdy folks! Here's the next chapter - any excuses I have will be at the bottom, oh and remember to reveiw after you've finished reading...**

**Disclaimer: I don't PJO or HoO**

* * *

Thalia bit her lip, this was her new school. Outside these stupid tinted black windows and sleek black car doors, was her new high school. To say she was nervous was understatement, she was sick with nerves. Normally she didn't really give two shits about school and other people, but this was something different. She wasn't in her home town California, where the majority of people were nice. She was in New York, a whole new atmosphere and she was a tad bit overwhelmed and possibly a bit intimated. In New York the air pulsed with energy that was wonded up tighter than a spring and that made her , her little brother, shifted beside her. He undid his seat belt and grabbed his bag. When he opened the car door, Thalia winced, shielding her eyes. When did it get so bright?

Jason jumped down from the car and walked a few paces before stopping, he turned around and faced her. Thalia felt her stomach dropped, she felt like she was going to puke."You coming?"

Thalia nodded meekly, grabbing her bag she undid the seat belt and got out of the car. She shut the door, her father smiled and waved her off.

"Good luck kid." With that he drove off leaving Thalia feeling alone more than ever, she felt like that little kid in the supermarket getting lost, crying for their mommy.

"C'mon." Jason said grabbing her arm, so he wasn't completely friendly with her, but then again he wasn't being completely jerkish to her. The odd moment of friendliness popped up (silver-lined with jerky-ness), this was one of those odd moments. Jason pulled her to the school steps, her new high school steps. The feeling she was going to puke returned, she was never one to run...but something about this place made her want to turn tail and peg it in the other direction!

"Jason?" she said, Jason grunted but didn't look at her. "Could you let go? You're kind of hurting my arm..."

Jason let go instantly and faced her, Thalia almost crashed into him. She raised her hands up in surprised, he didn't laugh at her shocked-surprised face. He looked pissed. She gulped. "Listen, just because we share parents, it doesn't make us brother and sister."

Thalia frowned.

"Actually genius, it kind of does." Anger was bubbling in her blood, his attitude was uncalled for (OK some of it was called for), and she was starting to get annoyed. They both had been screwed over by their parents and he was blaming her.

"Shut up," his eyes burned an icy blue fire.

He didn't get two feet away before Thalia spoke again, "Why the hell do you hate me? If you hadn't noticed yet, I wasn't the one in the wrong. That would be our parents! They're the ones who screwed us over!"

He stopped dead, his fists curled tightly. His knuckles turning white with pressure. Thalia placed her hands on her hips, she was not going to back down. _Not now_.

"Where were you when I was growing up...?" he asked her quietly, his voice barely audible. She could hear him of course but only just. She noticed the hurt and venom in his voice. Thalia recoiled, what did he mean?

"W-wha...?"

"I said," he sighed, his shoulders dropped. "Where were you, when I was growing up."

"I-"

"I needed you, but you weren't there!" He turned around, his voice raising to a near shout. He looked angry but most of all, he looked broken and desperate. Thalia stared at him sadly, there was apart of her that agreed with what he said but she still couldn't take all of the blame. Their parents played a vital role in this too.

"Jason listen-"

"No you listen," he said harshly, not looking at her. Thalia fell silent, she looked at him with a tight-lipped expression. When he looked up, his stare was so intense that Thalia dropped her gaze. His eyes, it felt like they were looking deep into her soul, it unnerved her. "For better part of my life I believed you were d-de..." _Dead_.

_Looks like we were in the same boat there_...

"I needed you and..and _you_ weren't there." He breathed in sharply, the air was so tense Thalia was almost positive you could have cut it with a knife. "Then you come back after all these years! I struggled by myself, I couldn't talk to my dad like I wanted, he wouldn't listen. Every time I mentioned your name he got this vacant look in his eyes and wouldn't reply. He'd shove off to his study and Hailie would look at me with pitiful look like I was lost puppy, it was almost like they acted like I wasn't there most of the time. There were times when they all almost slipped, they mentioned your name and then their faces...they just crumbled."

Thalia swallowed, her throat went dry and rough like sandpaper.

"Then you come back, and you act like I'm not there! Part of me hoped you would make some effort to see me, but you did... You acted like I'm some spy and you can't trust or talk to me! You completely ignore me..." Thalia was taken back, she frowned. In two steps she reached Jason. He wasn't looking at her any more, he was staring at his hands (which he kept twisting them), Thalia looked at him. The scar on his lip, she grinned a little at that.

"Jason I'm sorry, its just...everything happened so fast - I just felt like I was trying to keep my head above water at the moment," she said, resting her hands on his arms. Jason didn't look at her, but she could see the hurt on his face, "I'm sorry if you felt like I didn't care about you, but it takes time to adjust and there's _alot _to adjust to here. What with my mom - our mom - and our dad, and then you. Not to mention the move - its all just too much to take in all at once...please give me time."

She offered him a smile, looking up he smiled slightly. He nodded, she grinned wilder. They probably looked like mad to the people around them, but Thalia didn't care. She pulled him into a hug. Jason was grinning wildly at her when they pulled away, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He shuffled his feet and looked down, embarrassed, "Sorry for making a scene."

"Nah, don't be sorry. It was actually slightly amusing!" She winked and jogged up the steps, Jason looked at her, shaking his head he ran after her. It was gonna take awhile to get used to having a sister.

* * *

Reyna spotted Jason with another girl, a petite girl with spiky raven black hair. It was that girl who arrived at Jason's a week. She was the reason he blew her off for the rest of the summer, Reyna felt jealousy well up in her. She was smiling at him and laughing, Reyna frowned.

Who the hell was this girl? And what did she think she was she playing at?

The pale girl and Jason approached her, Piper popped up next to her. The dark haired girl was looking at the two coming towards them.

"Hey Jason's back! What...who's that?" she yelled happily then frowning softly. Reyna looked over at the girl, Leo was right, she was pretty even when she frowned. Leo definitely had a crush on the McLean girl. Piper looked at Reyna and back at the girl with Jason, then back at Reyna's face. "Reyna its probably nothing - she must be a new girl and he's showing her around."

"I know its _no one_. But apprently Jason hasn't got the _memo_." she seethed.

"Oh Reyna give him a break, he missed the first day and I have a feeling that's the new gir...Reyna!" Reyna strode forward and kissed Jason full on the lips, right in front of the other girl. At first she looked shocked (Piper smirked, she felt a gust of wind and looked over to see Percy and Annabeth had appeared beside her) and then she snorted. Jason pulled away, looking at Reyna in shock.

"Wow Reyna, what's got into you?" Reyna gave him a confused mixed with innocence look.

"What do you mean?" Jason studied her face and shook his head, his dazzling smile came back to his face.

The girl beside him, shifted uncomfortably. She was looking at the ground, Piper looked at her shoes. Dr Marten, probably Triumphs, boots. She smirked at the ruby red laces. She had nice shoes.

"Who's this?" Reyna asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She folded her arms across her chest. The girl looked at her, clearly unimpressed.

"If you must know I'm Thalia," the girl said in a snippy voice, Reyna looked taken back but the girl continued to speak,

"Thalia Grace - Jason's sister."

Reyna's eyes widen dramatically.

"B-but..."

Piper appeared next to her, "This is Jason's sister?"

Jason had only told Annabeth (who had told Percy), Reyna, Frank and Hazel that his sister had died. Piper didn't know, so she was probably wondering why Reyna looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Yeah." Jason's sister said, smiling at Piper. She looked at her face for the first time, she had a nose piercing and a silver tag like earring on her upper left ear, she had a quirky smirk too.

"Not all siblings look the same." Annabeth said ruefully, approaching the four of them. She and Percy had been eavesdropping on their conversation. "Sorry for eavesdropping, I'm Annabeth by the way." T

he blonde stuck her hand out at Thalia, it was Thalia's turn to raise her brow. She shook it, like it might set on fire and burn her at moment.

"This is Percy-" she gestured to the tall and tanned boy next her, he grinned at her. Thalia smiled slightly back at him, "And this is Piper McLean." The girl with the choppy haircut and eyes that shifted from blue to brown to green looked at her. She smiled at Thalia but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked at Reyna who was recovering. They shook hands. Thalia shook it more confidently than she had with Annabeth. The stormy grey-eyed girl looked a bit intimidating.

"Hi by the way, sorry I just kind of intruded." Piper said it in a more meek tone.

"Hey," the boy Percy said it in a lazy fashion, a stupid lopsided grin plastered on his face as he waved a hand in the air. Thalia smiled at them though she wanted to melt into the shadows; she wasn't a fan of crowds plus it was her first day, she normally couldn't care less but it wasn't her favourite place to be. And besides it was only a crowd of six and that was including herself. It only got worse when two more boys joined them, both complete opposites.

The shorter boy (only by an inch) was dressed in a similar fashion to Thalia, only in guy form. The other boy was grinning wildly, that was sort of troubling (her hand drifted absently to her back pocket, she felt her phone and her purse was in her bag on her shoulder), that matched the wild glint in his eyes it made Thalia's insides turn, like he might set her on fire at any second. Thalia took a step back. They didn't seem to notice her uneasiness, the blonde girl smiled at the two new boys. "These are Leo and Nico. Don't worry neither of them will hurt you...not that they don't look shady mind you."

The boy Nico glared at the girl Annabeth, in response she stuck out her tongue. Thalia sneaked a glance at the girl Reyna, the one she had seen at Jason's over a week ago. She looked slightly paler than she had last seen her, she was looking at her like Thalia was a ghost. She supposed that's what Reyna thought she was. She smiled at Jason who looked at her encouragingly.

The curly haired boy who looked like a Latino Sant elf, grinned wildly at her and draped around arm around her. "So Jase, you never told us you had a hot sister."

* * *

**Crud I know, but there's more but I want to leave some for next time...I'm having trouble keeping up with school work and other things. So don't be surprised (the majority of you won't be) if I don't update for like a month or two, I just wanted to let you know. I don't want you guys thinking I've given up on this story, cause I haven't.**

**Anyways _REVIEW!_ Its super easy...**

**-Dz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welp I'm back, sooner than normal...well it is to me at least ;) I' d thought I'd post the next part of the last chapter before December, I was gonna do it a week ago but I kind of forget. Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO or PJO**

* * *

Jason glared at Leo, he wasn't particually happy with his best friend hitting on his sister. Thalia frowned as the tall guy with green eyes snorted, pulling the boy off her. Piper, who had watched the scene from a few feet away glared, shaking her head she fell in line with Reyna, muttering under her breath. The other boy, Nico, looked at her flatly. He didn't wave or smile, just nodded. He studied her for a few seconds, his eyes taking her in. Thalia felt a shiver run down her spine, then he grinned.

Leo wrapped his arm around her once more, Percy rolled his eyes and patted Jason on the shoulder, whispering, "Good luck, man."

Jason nodded, him and Reyna followed Leo closely. Leo guided her to a locker with two other guys, similar looking to Leo - they shared the same mischievous look in their eyes and smiles. The elf like boys all grinned at Thalia.

"And who is this...?" the taller one asked, closing his locker slowly. He squinted at her, but his grin lingered.

"Jason's sister," Leo said with a sly smile.

"Jason's sister is hot?" The shorter one asked Leo, Leo grinned and nodded.

Thalia was starting to feel like she was horse being show cased in a rodeo.

"Nice," the taller boy said.

"These little mischievous elves, my dear Jason's hot sister Thalia, are the Stolls. Travis," indicating to the taller of the two, "And Conor."

Thalia sank back, ducking under she took a couple steps back and bumped into someone. Jason smiled down at, her eyes flickered to Reyna who scowled in turn.

"Sorry."

"S'OK." Jason said, the three moved away. Thalia was grateful. She made a mental note to avoid these three whenever she saw them. They joined Piper who was glaring at Leo with venomious eyes. Thalia wondered where the other two; the blonde and the blacked haired students vanished too. "Hey Pipes, d'ya mind taking Thalia to the office, I have to _talk _to Reyna..."

Piper nodded slowly, grabbing Thalia's arm and started pulling her down the hallway. She kept glancing over her shoulder at Jason with a slight smile. Thalia smirked. Once they got to the front of the school, Thalia was handed her class schedule. Her eyes briefly flinted over the page, then shoved it deep inside her bag.

"Anyway Thalia, mine and Percy - you know the tall dark haired one? Yeah, good," she said, "Our lockers are here. And Reyna's is down there, Leo's and Annie's - (the blonde one she quickly added) - are upstairs and you know where the Stoll's are. And finally Jason's are down the hall and to the right."

Piper smiled at her and stopped in front of another locker, a completely blank locker, "And here is your's."

"Thanks." Once she had book her bag in, she closed the locker and leant back. A blue door opened and Percy's figure appeared, he was yelling at someone inside. His voice sounded angry, but his face was playful.

"I'm going to get it now! ...Jeez." he murmured darkly. Thalia watched him carefully, the graceful curve of his arm and the way his messy hair fell into his eyes-

"Thalia!" Jason said brightly, Reyna appeared next to him, scowling as usual. Was scowling all this girl did? 'Cause she was pretty good at it, for all she knew Reyna could be Batman in disguise as a girl...Thalia shook her head. "Homeroom time."

Thalia nodded. Piper walked pasted and pulled her along, she stopped in front of the door Percy had came out of. "This is your homeroom...I saw your schedule." she added sheepishly.

Thalia walked inside, looking around she saw the Stolls discussing something in hushed tones (probably planning how to burn down the school before the week's over). She saw Annabeth and Percy at the back with another person. A dark skinned boy sat next to person on a desk, he had a large smile with almost blindinly white teeth. He must have been a grade above them. She around again and thought to herself, where was she meant to sit? Annabeth waved her over, a large thick book planted firmly in front of her. Thalia walked over, nerves jittering.

"Hey," she took the seat opposite Annabeth's. Annabeth set her book down and snapped her fingers at Percy. The two boys looked at her, "So Thalia, what have you got first?"

The dark skinned boy muttered something to Percy who laughed. Annabeth pursed her lips, making a sour face. "Ignore 'em, they're just a bunch of idiots." Annabeth whispered. The boys continued on, obviously not hearing what she said. Thalia smiled, she was warming up to Annabeth. And that was saying something, she had been at her previous school for how long? A year - a year and half? And she had one sort of 'friend'.

"Wendom?" she said looking at her schedule. Annabeth nodded.

"Great, you're with me and Perce then."

At the mention of his name Percy looked over, "Hey Thals." Annabeth's hand wrapped around the spine of her book, her knuckles turned white and the sour expression returned to her face.

Percy frowned back at her too, his green eyes darkened. The look between the two last for just a second, then they looked away like nothing happened. Thalia glanced at the dark skinned boy, he looked equally baffled as she did. Percy got up and walked away, exiting the homeroom within seconds.

"OK..." the boy said slowly, he looked over at Thalia and smiled. "Beckendorf. Well its actually Charles, but everyone calls me Beckendorf."

Annabeth snorted softly. The two ignored her. Percy didn't get back till after the teacher had walked in, "Well thank you for joining us Mr Jackson. I do hope I'm taking up any of your precious time."

Percy grinned at the teacher and patted him on the back earning muttiple grins and a snort out of Annabeth, and returned to his seat.

* * *

**Ok next chapter shall be about...*drum roll*...Silena. I was going to post that today but I decided I'm going to do some adjustments so bare with me here, I remember a review that said something about Silena being a bitch or was that my imagination? Anyways, I'd like to say thanks you guys! You people are totally awesome and I'm grateful for the reviews! **

**-Dz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Long time no see, sorry its been ages I've been busy buying and wrapping presents for freiends and family. Anyways I thought I'd post the next chapter before Christmas as a little Christmas present! (Even though I have a slight hatred for the holiday...but I guess its alright at times, I get tot see my family etc.) Right last chapter I promised Silena and I have not lie! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by Uncle Rick...sadly...**

* * *

Silena hummed a tune and began to tap her pen on the desk. It sent an echo rippling through the class. Silena pulled out her mirror and glanced at her reflection, she frowned. She hated having blue eyes and black hair, but last time she dyed her hair blonde she looked like a Barbie doll – which was fine for some, but she viewed it as just plain tacky. Maybe she'd dye her hair brown. _Hmm, yes. Brown? Yeah I think that would look nice – maybe some bangs too! Oooh-_

"Miss Beauregard?" Silena looked up, the teacher was scowling at her behind rimmed eyes. "Please pay attention...this will be on your test! Which I think we'll schedule for next week!"

A collective groan ripped through the entire class, Drew muttered something to Melody who cackled. Silena sent them a sharp look, she didn't why the teacher had to move her and not the other two. She wasn't even the one talking!

Drew and Melody were nattering on about some couple in the grade below them. And to make it worse, Drew didn't even attempt to defend her. She looked at her with placate eyes and then muttered something to Melody as Silena moved. Drew had treated her with shame, like she some model student. Someone like that Chase girl who was clearly stringing along that pretty Jackson boy. Drew a model student?

Silena chuckled.

"Miss Beauregard," the teacher hissed, he looked at her scathingly. A cool shiver ran down her back, she held back a shudder, "Is there something funny about the death toll in the Civil War that you would like the share with the class?"

Silena blinked, calming herself. She wore that this teacher hated her (and the feelings were mutual) or had a grudge against her. Every little thing she did seemed to peeved him off. "No sir, there is nothing funny about-"

"I knew it!" he shouted suddenly, the whole class jumped. Even Silena, who had been under this particular teacher's line of fire, jumped. She frowned. "I knew it! You Miss Beauregard are in big trouble! Everytime I look your way you're either talking, not paying attention or laughing at the deaths of thousands!" Silena closed her eyes. She knew the whole class was struggling not to laugh; they leaned back into their seats holding back collective smirks.

This is one of the reason Silena hangs out with Drew and her massive ego. It means she doesn't get teased, laughed or made fun of. Nobody dares attack her while she's best friends with Drew. But to be honest, things between her and Drew have been tense. Ever since Drew accused her of 'stealing' her boyfriend, which she didn't do! Drew still doesn't believe her, and Silena's hunch is that Melody is trying to replace her. The things she put up with... All because she is vulnerable and small.

"But sir! I-"

"Miss Beauregard do not talk back to me!" he snarled at her. She sank back and bit her lip. This was going well. But before he could say anything more the bell rang; the shrieking of chairs strapping along the floor in a fury mixed with the screaming bell till Silena thought her eardrums would burst.

"Miss Beauregard – wait." he said with a sickeningly placated expression on his face. She growled at him, but obliged. She sank back in her seat, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She looked over to Drew whom was smiling at her, she waved and followed everyone else out. Silena sighed.

"And you too Mister Beckendorf." Silena looked back, a tall dark skinned boy she shared most lessons with was looking at the teacher with an unnerving stare. The teacher simply ignored him and gestured to a seat next to Silena. Instead of sitting next to her, he sat two seats away. He stilled didn't look at her. "Exact, Charles is it? You don't mind me calling you Charlie do you?"

"Actually sir-"

"Marvellous! As I was saying, Miss Beauregard," he turned his icy glare at her, "Ms Tyrell last told me you were failing. Is that true?"

Silena knew what was coming but that didn't stop here from cringing. She peeked around at the boy, Charles Beckendorf, and found he was looking at her. He was huge, he was definitely a good one foot (possibly two) feet taller. He had a permanent scowl, but despite that Silena didn't feel scared. She smiled at him.

"Yes sir." she said politely.

"Hphm!" Sir stood up and planted his hands either side of Beckendorf's shoulders and looked at her over his shoulder. "Well I thought I'd help you there. So I have decided to call upon Mister Beckendorf's help, and he shall tutor you in History!"

Both Silena and Beckendorf cried out, "NO!"

They looked at each other properly, sizing each other up. Silena glared him with full intent of setting his head alight. He looked away, she glared at the teacher. "I will not be tutored by _him_!"

She stood up sharply, grabbing her bag she stormed off.

A hand pulled her back before she could fully get out the door, she looked around and Beckendorf was looking down at her intently. He looked back at sir, "I agree with Silena...though I'm not the bad you have to practicality _cry _about it...but its only the start of the semester and she may have gotten better over the summer!"

Sir looked at them and Silena realised she was still holding her arm, she pulled it back and rubbed the area.

"Doubtful, but I hear it isn't impossible to teach monkeys to read..." he trailed off and Silena glared at him, pulling out her heaviest book she whacked him hard around the head.

"Ass!" she cried indignantly and stormed off. Barely hearing sir's reply.

"You have no choice. MISS BEAUREGARD, MISTER BECKENDORF WILL BE YOUR HISTORY TUTOR!"

Silena cursed.

* * *

**I adore reviews and its Christmas tomorrow...**

**-Dz**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm early! I know, shock horror! Any ways, here enjoy the next chapter...**

* * *

Percy filed out the classroom, shoulders knocking against Annabeth's. The new girl, Thalia, was in front of him. He could easily see straight over her head. The group of three students broke away from the mass of students and wondered down the hallway and turned a corner. Thalia instantly slammed into a pale, skinny blonde boy who wore a sour expression on his narrow face.

"Hey!" he cried, "What where you're going you idiot!"

Annabeth, who was standing on Thalia's left, glared at him. Her grey eyes were like foggy glasses, sharp and deadly. Percy stalked up to Octavian, standing on Thalia's other side, she refused to at him instead she stared at Octavian. Her expression was shocked, she clearly wasn't used to being talked to like that.

Then her eyes and expression changed, her eyes grew hard and cold and she glared defiantly at Octavian. Her blue eyes were sharp as glass and seemed to spark with electricity. Percy's gaze shifted to Annabeth, the two girls expression were so similar, even he felt a twinge of sympathy toward to the blonde boy. Talk about looks that kill.

"Octavian you better shut up before-" Annabeth started, her grey eyes seemed to be glaring holes in his head.

"Or what?" he snapped, finally looking away from Thalia. "You'll hit me?"

"No-" Annabeth sputtered, Percy looked at her. She seemed slightly shocked and Octavian smirked.

"But I will." Thalia said, she brought her small hand right across his face. The sound of the slap sent a shiver down Percy's back and an echo through the hallway. Quite a few students stopped and stared at them, but Annabeth's glare told them to keep moving.

Thalia turned on her heel, Percy's hand around her arm, and stalked away, nose stuck in the air. Percy guided her around another two corners, and Annabeth joined them moments later. Trying desperately to flatten her curly hair, a stray strand stuck out and Percy reached over, tucking the strand behind her ear. Annabeth tried to hide the pinkness of her cheeks. She stared straight ahead, Thalia smirked.

"Right Thalia," Annabeth said suddenly, her expression had changed again. She seemed happier – brighter. "Wendom's class his right down there. I just need to have a _talk _with Percy."

Thalia nodded and watched the two round a corner and disappear. Percy's baffled expression hung her mind, making her smile slightly. Thalia definitely noticed his warmth have vanished, she really wished he would come back. And she only knew the guy for less than an hour.

Thalia walked down the hallway, her heavy combat book clunked as she walked. They sent echoes down the hallway; the rest of Wendom's class were lined up outside the classroom, they stared at her. A few girls giggled and whispered. Thalia leant against the wall, she folded her arms across her chest and stared down the hall, waiting for Percy and Annabeth to return.

By the time the two reappeared, Thalia was filing into the classroom. Percy popped up behind her, his warm hand was placed lightly on her back, guiding her to the back of the classroom. Annabeth walked to the front and sat next to a red haired girl with a green ribbon in her hair.

Thalia sat next to Percy; she pulled out her phone out, underneath the table. And started to check her messages. She had twelve new messages from her mom as well as seven voicemails. She sighed, she wasn't ready to talk to her mom, let alone speak to her and forgive her. Percy looked at her, her short raven hair was just long enough to cover her face, masking her expression like a black curtain. He wondered what she was thinking, he looked down and saw her phone.

He breathed in and kicked her foot lightly. Thalia's head snapped up and her blue eyes stared back at him, Wendom looked there way and Thalia quickly hid her phone by letting it drop into her combat boot. Wendom's eyes narrowed at them, they both smiled. Wendom smiled lightly backa t them and turned away, Thalia breathed out and dug her phone out and shoved it deep in her denim jacket.

"You got to be more careful," Percy whispered, he was looking straight ahead. He was slouched in his seat, he glanced at her, "Wendom may be a big puppy as Annie said, but he's a real pit bull towards phones. It might have something to do with his girlfriend, he was planning to marry this one, dumped via text message. She didn't even call."

Thalia raised her eyebrows, she felt a rush of sympathy towards her new teacher. Its one thing to get dumped over a phone call, but a text message? From someone you were planning to marry? Thats just awful.

"Ouch." was all Thalia could muster.

"Uh huh," Percy said, nodding at her statement, "And ever since that fateful lesson, he's been on a mission." Percy looked at her and he seemed to be stifling a laugh, "A mission to rid the school of phones!"

Thalia snorted.

"I'm serious, he tried to get mine once," Percy said with a smile, he leaned over to her, "It was in one our English lessons, our teacher was letting us listen to music and she had to step out for awhile, so Wendom took over. Everyone else had little music players and I had my phone and yeah. He went ballistic! He's a nutter when it comes to phones."

"I don't blame him." Thalia said, as they leaned back.

"Neither, bit it does make you wonder what he does with those phones once he has them..." Percy trailed off, he looked down at his book. He shuffled a bit in his seat, his brows furrowed together and he started mouthing words but he seemed to be having trouble reading. He sighed and looked away, looked at her. She suddenly down it very difficult to swallow.

"Sometimes I hate being dyslexic." he said, shaking his head lightly. Thalia looked at him.

"Dyslexic? Your dyslexic?"

"Yeah, why?" Percy asked, he once again trying to read from his textbook.

"Me too."

"You're dyslexic too? Man, that's weird." he said laughing, "Its seems all my friend are dyslexic, maybe dyslexic have a weird connection."

"Thalia raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Yeah sure. Lets go with that."

Percy smiled at her before saying, "Ah Thalia, this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Thalia smiled back at him, but couldn't understand the twinge of disappointment by those words. The two carried on talking the whole lessons, completely oblivious to Annabeth's attempts to catch their eyes.

"So you're the girl who slapped Octavian?" the redhead from Wendom's class said, she looked at her. Thalia nodded.

"How did you-"

"Know?" she said, taking a bite out of her wrap. Leo appeared behind her, followed by two other boys; Conor and Travis.

"There's my girl!" Leo said chirpy. He plonked himself down next her and draped an arm around her shoulder, Thalia was quick to remove it. His smile didn't deflate.

"Heard you slapped madman Octavian," Conor said. He smiling much like his brother and Leo. A manic, crazy smile that made Thalia weary of her purse. She nodded.

"Get it there!" Travis shouted, punching the air. "I knew I liked your for a reason!"

Thalia snorted. Annabeth smiled and Percy laughed. The two were sat very close. "Yeah it was pretty funny."

Thalia stared at Annabeth, she seemed slightly shy.

"His face after you slapped it Thalia," she continued, looking up at her. The redhead beside her plopped a grape in her mouth, "It was so funny. No ones ever slapped Octavian before, I was hoping someone would."

"I'm just disappointed it wasn't me." Leo said airily. Piper, who had arrived moments early with Jason, snorted.

"You?" she laughed. "I highly doubt you'd ever slap him. You don't have the balls!"

"I do too!" he cried, lightly shoving her. This made Piper laugh even more and soon the whole table was laughing, even Nico was laughing slightly.

"Anyway," Percy said after the group had stopped laughing (slightly), "It was brilliant – you know, you slapping Octavian I mean."

Annabeth frowned lightly, but it had so quickly Thalia thought she had imagined it.

"Thanks, it was nothing." Thalia said, staring at her BLT. "I totally do it again if I had the chance."

"Uh huh," Conor said, looking at Travis. "You're right, I like her too. I'm kind we added this one to our little group."

Thalia smiled and the two laughed. Lunch passed quickly, too quickly for Thalia's liking. She was starting to really like this school. Maybe New York wasn't so bad after all. The rest of the day carried out quickly, as soon Thalia was walking down the steps with ten other students. Nico and a girl, walked away with Travis and Conor to catch a bus. Leo left the group with Piper. Reyna and Annabeth got into a car with a man. Thalia presumed this man was Annabeth's father. Then finally it was Thalia, Percy and Jason. Then two blocks down Percy left, he got into an old car with a woman, his mom, he waved at the two siblings as with that they left.

"Man I'm tired." Jason said yawning. Thalia smiled. "Dad really needs to start picking up after school, I don't think I take walking home much longer."

"Jase, we've only been back at school a day." Thalia said.

"I know. One day too long."

Thalia laughed.

* * *

**Well this is the lasdt update of this year folks. I'll see you next year, in 2013!**

**-Dz**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned PJO I'd be writing cruddy Fanfics? **

* * *

It had been three weeks since Thalia started and Nico was finding increasingly hard to not think about said girl. Its not like he really had any one-on-one time with her or spent hours thinking about her and the small, little conversation they shared together that meant absolutely nothing to her and probably didn't pass her mind. No nothing like that.

Nico frowned, trying to blow a strand of hair that had been annoying him for the past 20 minute of lesson. It had absolutely _nothing _to do with a certain raven haired girl sat directly in front of him, who smelt like juicy apples. He really didn't understand why he liked the way she bite her lip when she thought or the way she'd scrunch her nose up at someone when they did something peculiar. And he definitely didn't understand why he found her raising a single eyebrow up questioningly was now the cutest thing he could think of.

"Psst. Nico," Travis, or was it Connor - he never was quite sure which was which, though Percy knew exactly who was who, Nico never understood how he could tell the difference, whispered. "Have you taken any notes I could borrow for the test next lesson?"

"Test? Next lesson?" Nico cried, the teacher looked their way. Thalia flipped her head around an looked at him with large blue eyes. Nico gulped and sunk in his chair.

"I do hope you are paying attention in my lessons Mr di Angelo." Nico nodded numbly, trying blend into the shadows. Once everyone had turned around, Nico turned to glare at Travis/Connor.

"Sorry mate," he said grinning slyly, "Just kidding 'bout that test. Its actually for English."

"What?" he cried again, luckily no one heard. Travis/Connor sniggered.

"Haha - Kidding! Jeez," he laughed quietly, "What's go you so wound up? You're like a Jack in the box...jumpy...very suspicious if you ask me..."

"Well I didn't ask you, did I?" Nico hissed, giving Travis/Connor his best death stare. The other boy didn't seem to be effected by this, simply shrugging an throwing an airy laugh in his face. Nico snarled and slumped back in his seat. Thalia. That girl was going to be the death of him, he knew it. Only knowing the girl for three weeks and he already knew she was going to be the reason he died...that's a new one.

* * *

"You know you may be wrong."

"When have I ever been wrong?"

"Well...there was the time you- No you were right in the end...errm. I don't know!"

"Exactly Seaweed Brain, I'm always right. And when I say this I know I'm right, I even discussed this with Pipes ad Drew, they agreed with me."

"Jeez you're turning into a love nut aren't ya? And still don't think Nico likes her, I mean they've known each other three weeks."

"Exactly! He's been staring at her for most of it like a lost puppy, it's cute." Annabeth said.

"Cute?" Percy raised an eyebrow, "You used the word 'cute' and Nico in the same sentence, what's wrong with you? Are you sick or somethin'?"

"Geroff!" Annabeth cried, giggling. She struggled to push Percy off her, trying to stop the dark haired boy from tickling her. "And yes did because it is. We've known Nic for years and he's never shown this much interest in anyone before!"

"Are you suggesting-"

"No!" she cried, her face flushed. "Of course not!"

"Sure Cinderella." Percy grinned, Annabeth sighed and looked him with a slight smirk. She couldn't take her eyes off him, he really had grown into a handsome man over the summer, his jet black hair had grown longer an shaggier - but not like Nico's - and his skin had gotten more tanned and he's grown taller and more lean. It was not surprise that a large mass of girls in the school were crowding around the boy. He was very good-looking. Annabeth had to admit; she even took satisfaction in thinking 'Ha! He's my best friend, eat that!' when girls stared longingly at him. Though recently she felt a pang of sorrow and longing when thinking this. Annabeth tried to ignore it.

"Annie?" he waved a hand in front of her face. Annabeth blinked, she hadn't realised she had been staring at him for that long. Oops.

"So zoned," she muttered, shuffling her books in her bags as they filed out the school. "Just thinking how cute Nico and Thalia would be as a couple."

"You're going weird..." Percy laughed, bumping her hip gently. She giggled lightly. They were walking down the steps when Annabeth let out a high pitched squawk.

"Ohmigosh! Look!" she cried, pointing to the street. Near the curb Nico was chatting to Thalia, well more like Thalia was _chatting_ to Nico and Nico was staring at her with his mushy, hopeless expression on his face.

"Man. Maybe you're right - Man he's got it bad!" Percy said in all seriousness. Annabeth nodded, biting her lip. "Lets go talk with 'em, you know kickstart this thing!"

"Maybe that's not a good idea Percy..."

"Oh c'mon, it'll be easy!"

"Hmph." Annabeth crossed her arms and stared at him. Percy raised his hands up and shrugged, he looked at her and gestured to the two with his hands. Annabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head. Percy looked at her, taking her by her shoulders (Annabeth felt her cheeks heat up) and looked at her with a puppy-dog look on his face.

"Fine."

"YES!" He cried punching the air.

_I'm so sorry Nico..._

* * *

**Well I'm the worst, I know. Blame and then shoot me, but I promise I'll try to update every 2-3 weeks...I promise this. Review - like you didn't know already! **

**-Dz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Right, I'm back and I've rewritten last chapter, just so it fits a bit better.**

* * *

Annabeth trailed behind Percy, she felt so sorry for Nico and the next few seconds in his life.

"Hello dear friends," Percy said. Annabeth cringed inside, _Way'd go Seaweed Brain_. Nico looked at him, losing the lost puppy dog expression, trading it for narrow eyes and a tight lip. "How fair thee this fine-"

"Percy shut it," Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs, "Sorry. I think he's coming down with something...you can never be too sure."

"Can be too sure about what?" Thalia raised a brow, her arms were folded across her chest. Man she is intimidating, no wonder Nico afraid to _actually _speak to her. Annabeth nervously fiddled with a hair grip in her hands while she thought about her next sentence.

"Well..." she started, looking around desperately, "In this heat its so hard to know if it actually getting to someone's head."

Thalia's brows flicked up for a second before she settled in a half smile. "Whatever, I'll see ya later Bone monkey." She pointed that last bit at Nico, whom turned bright red.

"Yeah, see you 'round." he gulped. It wasn't till they made sure Thalia was out of ear shot that Percy rested his arm around Nico's should and exclaimed, "Dude you need to stop with the lost puppy act!"

His eyes widened to the size of plates, Annabeth shook her head.

"Ignore him," she said. She grabbed Percy and dragged him away, waving at Nico. He looked at them uncertainly before sulking off. The dark gloomy aura returning around him. Everyone avoided him, parting like the red sea. Annabeth felt a twinge of pity towards him. Turnin back to Percy she punched his arm, "You idiot!"

"Did you just call me an egit?" Percy cried, shielding himself from her wrath. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes," she sad in a sarcastic tone, "I called you an egit. You sir are Kin of the Egits."

Percy watched her walk off, watching how her hips swayed ever so slightly as she walked. It wasn't till he heard a voice say, "And I thought Nico had it bad!" did he realise a) He had been staring at Annabeth and b) That he had been STARING at her. He groaned, he knew whom that voice belonged to. It was Drew.

"Sorry what did you say?" he asked, acting like he didn't caught what she had jut said, "Wait. Hang on, I need to caught Nic before en of lunch. He left his Science book at mine and I need to give it to him."

He slid around her, glancing around nervously he was pleased to see she had busied herself, by talking to one of the school star athletes. He blew out an air of relief, that was super close. He dare admit it to anyone, but he had a slight *_major_* crush on the blonde girl. And it had grown over the past year. It was getting harder to ignore how she smiled and how she laughed and generally everything about her that made his heart do a gymnastic routine while butterfly danced in his stomach. It was positively torture - and of the worst kind.

* * *

As soon as she got off soon she high tailed it to the mall, she had to get to her job within 25 minutes. Annabeth hated her job with a burning passion. It included chopping, slicing, cutting, mashing and blending fruits with frozen yoghurt that occasionally smelled like pasta. It wasn't particularly pleasant. But on the bright side, Annabeth always tried to look on the bright side whenever she could, it wasn't as degrading as scooping up dog poop. She knew two of her friends who did that on a weekly biases, the one that made her laugh the most was Percy.

She rounded the street corner and looked a her watch. 10 minutes. "Shit." She burst into a run, while managing to push past or narrowly avoid bystanders she managed to get into the building with 5 minutes to spare. She jogged up to the brightly coloured juice shop. Quickly changing into uniform she made her way into the back room, double checking stocks. She finished quickly and made her way to the front and started chopping fruit.

"'Oi Chase!" her boss, Kathy, shouted at her. Annabeth jumped, stumbling back at the counter, she ignored the dull pain of her wrist whacking the side of the counter. Kathy's closely cropped brown hair was immaculate as always – it was the exact opposite of Annabeth who just threw her hair into a ponytail, sometimes not even bothering to brush it properly.

Her black clipboard was pressed tightly against her flat chest, Annabeth had a theory. Her theory was simple; Kathy hated boobs. Considering the woman was 39 'years young' ("_Yeah righ_t," Annabeth thought) and her employees were half her age with more breasts than herself, it gave a bit of reason to hate them. She liked Madison all right, and Madison was flat chested too – it made sense to Annabeth.

"Get back to work – and_ don't _let me catch you goofing off again." Annabeth nodded, trying to retain a straight face. Kathy left shortly afterwards and Annabeth deflated against the counter. She hadn't realised she had been holding her breathe. Annabeth sighed an pulled herself up and sat on the counter (after pushing aside the sharp stuff and other objects that could stab her butt). For awhile she sat there, just thinking about random stuff in everyday.

She really need a new job.

Her phone buzzed loudly in the counter, it spurred her into action and she leapt off the counter and flew across the room. Pulling her phone out her bag, she unlocked it and scrolled through her messaged. A text from Piper telling her that she was on her way over for a smoothie. Annabeth groaned.

She disliked this job enough, it was bad enough that her friends had to see her in this ridiculous uniform (a cherry pink top with cartoon fruits on the back and your surname/nickname – tucked in of course. And to top it off white orthopaedic shoes with bright yellow capris). If Drew ever saw her... She'd never hear the end of it. Annabeth punched back a reply and busied herself again with chopping fruit. Piper arrived minutes later, she had a smoothie and left again. All within 15 minutes of arriving. Annabeth had never been more grateful.

* * *

**I'm sorry. This was just so painful to write, I mean I'm getting bored by it myself. *_le sigh_* Anyway, please review. I'd be ever so grateful if you gys did! I said in the A/N I'd update by Tuesday, its a couple days earlier...does that equal more reviews? *_Hopeful smile and fluttering eyelashes_* Pweaaaaase? **

**-Dz**


End file.
